Secret Admirer
by enjelikah1
Summary: rewritten work of same titled story i wrote 6 1/2 years age. if you want to see the original its under my author name enjelikah which is no longer in service
1. Chapter 1

I'm back. Sorry its been so long. I seem to have lost my original account but I'm still writing. I've decided to rewrite my stories and I have a few other stories in mind for Inuyasha and company that I have thought about while I was gone for the past 6 ½ years. I hope you enjoy the newer versions. I'm trying to put more action into my stories so its not all dialogue.

I don't own INUYASHA, wish i did. but the genie strictly told me i could not wish for other peoples

belongings, so that ruled out my love.

Secret Admirer

Chapter One

Inuyasha always loved Kagome. What was there not to love. She was smart, beautiful,funny. And his best friend since preschool. But she would never know how he felt because he was dating Kikyo, his girlfriend of 2 years. Not that that was an excuse. She probably saw him as a brother for all he knew since they grew up together. That's usually what happens when you're as close as them for so long. But it hit him once they hit their junior year of High School. He was in love with his best friend. If he had only realized sooner how he felt about her. He started dating her cousin in the beginning of their sophomore year.

Kikyo was the splitting image of Kagome. Growing up people thought they were twins. Their mothers were identical twins which explained how cousins looked exactly the same, but they didn't find this out till they were in High School. Kikyo's mother was adopted into a rich community. She grew up rich, married rich, and passed on the snobbish attitude to her rich look alike daughter. Kagome's mother was adopted by a poor but loving family who owned the local shrine in town. She married the love of her life and had two beautiful children. Unfortunately, her husband passed on when Kagome was 2 and her mother died shortly after.

Kikyo made the relationship hard on Inuyasha. She demanded that he never talk to Kagome because she wasn't of there class like them. He never felt welcomed in Kikyo's group because though he was rich, he was ridiculed by some because he was the lovechild of his rich father and poor mother. So he chose to spend his free time during class breaks and lunch with Kagome and their gang. Kikyo chose to ignore this, so as long as nothing was said, everything worked out for them. His gang of friends consisted of wannabe ladies man Miroku, the varsity sports MVP Sango, her little sister Kirara, and the runt Shippo, besides Kagome, of course.

He tried to hide his true feelings for Kagome. It had been working so far, with some close calls here and there. But enough was enough. This was their last year of high school and he could not hide his feelings from her anymore. He had to confess, but how? One thought after another raced through his mind. Part of him wanted to just spit it out and another feared rejection. Finally an idea came to his mind.

"This might actually work" he thought to himself one day while going through his locker. He would give her notes telling her how he felt about her and she would never know it was him giving them to her. He wouldn't get rejected in front of others and he could still confess how he felt about her.

...

Please read and review. All suggestions are acceptable. I'm still trying to rewrite the other six chapters and will get them out as soon as I can. This chapter is the first part of chapter one. If you want to read the original story to compare on my improvement search for secret admirer. Thank you to all the old fans and new.

Enjelikah


	2. Character Information Sheet

Here is some character information for you. This information is the status as of the beginning of the story. If you have any questions, please ask. I will now start working on the next chapter while I do not have any school work.

** Name: **Kagome Higurashi** Age: **18** Grade: **Senior in High School ** Species: **Human

**Family**

**Guardian: **Gramps (on her mother's side)

**Sibling: **Souta- Brother

**Roommates: **Shippou

**Relationship Status: **Single

**IM Screen Name: **Hanyougirl

**Name: **Souta Higurashi** Age: **14** Grade: **Freshman in High School** Species: **Human

**Family**

**Guardian: **Gramps

**Siblings: **Kagome- Sister

**Roommates: **Shippou

**Relationship Status: **Girlfriend- Rin

**IM Screen Name: **Buyo11

**Name: **Shippou Foxkitsune** Age: **14** Grade: **Sophomore in High School** Species: **Demon

**Family- **none, but lives with Kagome

**Relationship Status: **Girlfriend- Kirara Neko

**IM Screen Name: **flufball

**Name: **Inuyasha Taisho** Age: **19** Grade: **Senior in High School** Species: **Hanyou

**Family**

**Father: **Inu no Taisho** Mother: **Izayoi Taisho

**Sibling: **Sesshomaru -Half brother

**Relationship Status: **Girlfriend- Kikyo Sakuya

**IM Screen Name: **Hanyouboy

**Name: **Sesshomaru Taisho** Age: **21** Job:** Vice President at Taisho Inc.** Species: **Demon

**Family**

**Father: **Inu no Taisho

**Sibling: **Inuyasha Taisho - Half Brother

**Adopted Daughter: **Rin Tensu-Taisho -adopted her when she was 13 from a foster home

**Relationship Status: **Girlfriend- Kagura FeatherWind

**IM Screen Name: **theoriginalfluffball

**Name: **Rin Tensu-Taisho** Age: **17** Grade: **Junior in High School** Species: **Human

**Family**

**Guardian: **Sesshomaru

**Relationship Status: **Souta

**IM Screen Name: **here_comes_trouble

**Name: **Kikyo Sakuya** Age: **18** Grade: **Senior in High School ** Species: **Human

**Family**

**Guardian/Sibling: **Kaede (37)

**Relationship Status: **Boyfriends (she's a slut): Inuyasha Taisho, Naraku Masume, Kouga Wolfson

**IM Screen Name: **ClayMik0h

**Name: **Sango Hiratsu** Age: **18** Grade: **Senior in High School** Species: **Human

**Family**

**Siblings: **Kohaku -Brother, Kirara Neko - God-Sister (I made Kirara a walking, talking demon. Her parents died, so she went to live with her God parents when she was 7. 5 years later, Sango's parent's died in a car accident.)

**Relationship Status: **Girlfriend- Miroku Shakujou

**IM Screen Name: **ilovehittingmiroku

**Name: **Miroku Shakujou** Age: **19** Grade: **Senior in High School** Species: **Human

**Family**

**Guardian: **Mushin

**Relationship Status: **Girlfriend- Sango Hiratsu (This, of course, doesn't stop him from flirting)

**IM Screen Name: **i _like_big_butts

**Name: **Kagura FeatherWind** Age: **20** Job: **Cashier, Cherry Blossoms Flower Shop** Species: **Demon

**Family**

**Siblings: **Kanna - Sister, Naraku - Half Brother

**Relationship Status: **Boyfriend- Sesshomaru Taisho

**IM Screen Name: **flyingfeathers

**Name: **Kouga Wolfson** Age: **19** Grade: **Senior in High School** Species: **Demon

**Family- **none, lives on his own

**Relationship Status: **Girlfriends- Kikyo Sakuya, Ayame Cryingwind

**IM Screen Name: **windbreaker

**Name: **flufball

**Name: **Naraku Masume** Age: **18** Grade: **Senior in High School** Species: **Hanyou

**Family**

**Siblings: **Kagura- Half Sister, Kanna- Half Sister

**Relationship Status: **Girlfriend- Kikyo

**IM Screen Name: **spidermann

**Name: **Kanna FeatherWind** Age: **16** Grade: **Sophomore in High School** Species: **Demon

**Family**

**Siblings: **Kagura- Sister, Naraku- Half Brother

**Relationship Status: **Single

**IM Screen Name: **fairest_of_them_all

**Name: **Ayame Cryingwind** Age: **16** Grade: **Junior in High School** Species: **Demon

**Family- **none, she lives on her own

**Relationship Status: **Kouga

**IM Screen Name: **wolfmaster13


	3. Chapter 3

I got this review from someone. "I love it, but you might want to make rin a bit younger if she's dating 14 y/old souta... not that i have a problem with the whole "my first love was an older woman" thing, i just never imagined rin as older than souta. Plrase update very fast, i love the story so far and can't wait for some "sincerely, your secret admirer" love letters. also, could you make inuyasha find out that kikyo's "cheating on him" and be disgusted, sorry I'm definitely one for kikyo bashing! anywho, love the story, please UPDATE REALLY FAST! Kokokara Ai2000"

Thank you for your review. Originally, Rin was 14, but while I was typing up the Information facts, another story came to mind that involves Sesshomaru and Rin. You probably wont be seeing some of the characters very often in this story, but when I write the sequel, some of the rare characters, like souta, will have a bigger role. When it comes to Kikyo, Inuyasha already knows (I think), but since I am rewriting this from what I posted in 2004, I will gladly make it where he finds out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do own this story plot, and for those who do not know and this story sounds like "Secret Admirer" by Enjelikah, I am her.

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha walked over to her locker. She was so beautiful this morning. That wasn't new. She was always beautiful in the mornings.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Where's Kikyo?"

"She called in sick, so I didn't have to pick her up today." This was a god send for him. He could go on with his plans without his bitch watching.

"Cool. No bossy pants to stop you from hanging out with us this morning."

"Yeah. So, you want to do something while we wait for the others?" He was nervous. Why was he nervous? It wasn't like they never hung out alone before.

"Sure. Let's check out that new java place. I think it's called Java the Hut. Some kind of Star Wars themed place."

"I've been hearing about it from Kagura. She says they have a fairly descent mocha latte. Not as good as Starbucks, but cheaper."

As they walked and talked about their classes, Inuyasha thought about the best way to get the letter to her. Her locker was the obvious place to find the note. He could just slip it through one of the air holes. But to do it without her noticing was a different matter. He could ask one of his classmates, but then word would get around and Kikyo would raise hell. He had to do it himself.

He decided the best time to slip in the note would be around 3rd period, while he was on his way to PE. He was a fast runner and no one would think anything of it. Plus, she didn't go to her locker again until lunch time.

Lattes in hand, they headed back to school. As expected, Miroku was nursing a sore head and Sango was pissed.

"Hey, guys." Inuyasha yelled. As Kagome and Inuyasha got closer to their friends, they saw confusion on their faces.

"What are you looking at?"

"Where's Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"Oh. She's at home sick. Isn't that great." Kagome was practically jumping with joy.

"Sweet" Shippou said with the same excitement as Kagome. If you didn't know better, you'd think Shippou and Kagome were related.

At that exact moment, the first period bell rang. They said their short goodbyes and went to class.

**Lunch time**

"Hey, Kagome, whatcha got there?" Sango ran up to Kagome. From her expression, Kagome looked confused.

"It's a note from someone." Kagome said in response. "I found it in my locker."

"Have you read it yet?"

"No, not yet. I don't know if I should."

They reached their regular meeting place. Shippou and Kirara were all googly eyed for each other. Miroku was playing cards with Inuyasha and losing, like always. It was the same routine for everyone except Kagome. She just looked at the letter, contemplating if she should read it.

Nervous to how she was reacting, but not wanting to give himself away, Inuyasha casually got Kagome's attention.

"What do you got there, Kags?"

"A letter I found in my locker."

This got the rest of the group's attention.

"She still hasn't read it?" Sango sighed. Comments to read it started to fly back and forth.

"Ok, ok. I'll read it." Kagome gave in.

"Out loud" Sango smirked. Kagome glared at her, but couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Fine. It says:

Dear Kagome,

I think you are very beautiful. I wish that one day we will be together, but until then, these letters are all I can do. When the time comes, we will meet. I love you and want to be with you someday. You're my inspiration to everything. From the first time I really laid eyes on you, I have loved you. I cannot give you a name or any information about myself. I am truly sorry. Please don't reject me for this. In time you will find out who I am. Yours Truly, Secret A."

When Kagome finished, Sango smacked Miroku in the head.

"What was that for?" Miroku shouted.

"You know what you did. Really. How low will you go to piss me off?" Sango was fuming. "Everyone knows you are the biggest flirt in school. Kagome was the only one you hadn't flirted with, but I guess I was wrong. Who else have you…"

"It wasn't me." Miroku cut her off. Sango just glared at him. "I swear to you, it wasn't me."

"I believe him, Sango. He is a perv, but since I've known him, he has never flirted with someone close to you." Inuyasha piped up.

"There's a first time for everything." Sango started to cool down. If Inuyasha believed him, then Sango could too. Kagome was like a little sister to Inuyasha. You mess with her, then you mess with him, and everyone knew that.

"Keg's got a crush." Shippou shouted.

"Shut up, Shippou. It's probably just a joke. No guy would write this to me. Well, none that I'd be interested in at least."

Hearing these words, Inuyasha's heart ached with the fact that she would never love him. Why had he been such a fool to write the note. That was it. Tomorrow, he would give her an apology letter. It would be the last letter she would get from him.


End file.
